


Stake Through the Heart

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Spooky Time Stories [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blood, Deaths, F/M, Gore, Human AU, Jack the Ripper era, Lady of the Night!Crowley, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Vampire Hunter!Aziraphale, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: The winter nights are fast approaching and Crowley is trying to make ends meet. She meets a kind-hearted stranger the night her eyes were opened to the world of true horror.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spooky Time Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983229
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Stake Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4: Vampire
> 
> Don't worry, I don't kill them off here. :))

Crowley stamped her foot on the cobbles, the cold running up her soles. She frowned. The crowds were thinning this time of year. The weather was running them all indoors. She herself wished for a fire to sit by, lamenting at having not even a bonnet to keep her red head warm. She curled further into herself, indulging one last shiver before taking her post at her corner. Perhaps a soldier would walk by and offer her a few pennies for her services. It would barely give her a proper meal, not that she’ll eat. She needs the doss money for the coming winter nights.

“Pardon me,” she heard a soft voice behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She whipped around in shock. She hadn’t heard his steps nearing. “You seem lost, my dear.”

“No, guv’ner,” she replied, taking in the vision of the man before her. He was dressed impeccably in creams and tans, pairing well with his white-blonde head. The worn, fitted suit meant merchant. A possible customer. She grinned. “I know perfectly well where I am, but you can take me somewhere else if you’d like.”

The blonde smiled. “Not tonight, dear girl. I have somewhere to be, but here,” he pressed a few coins into her hand. “The nights are merciless, I’d rather you get yourself home and out of danger.” She watched his eyes darken, feeling them roam from her face to settle at the joint just beneath her jaw. She felt warmed by it, predatory as it may seem. She supposed she wouldn’t mind this gentleman have her properly if he would.

“I can tolerate the cold if you’re willing to take a gander,” she stepped in closer, letting her hands rest on the man’s firm chest, barely feeling the heat beneath the layers. “Seems you’re in need of a nice fire, yerself.” She leaned closer to him, watching in satisfaction as how his lips parted in anticipation…

A shrill shriek sounded from somewhere to their left, making them jump. The blonde swiftly ran to the source of the commotion, she trailing behind him. They stopped at the mouth of a darkened alleyway. She heard labored pants from within the shadows and despite the fear coursing through her, stopped her advance. It wasn’t unusual to hear those sounds, she’d had her fair time as a three-penny-upright when needs required. The man however shuffled forward.

She reached to stall him but stilled, when from the alleyway came a low growl.

“Best stay behind me,” the blonde whispered and brandished the umbrella he had with him. She didn’t think twice and followed his instructions. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Crowley gasped at what she found revealed to her.

One of girls she shared the lodging houses with was sprawled on the ground, blood pooling beneath her, clothing ripped to shreds. Her arms were covered in deep scratches and a bloody gash where her throat had once been. She averted her eyes but had to stifle her own scream when she beheld the creature beside it.

It’s nails were turned into sharpened claws, blood still dripping from their tips. It mouth, lathered with the same black-red liquid, was held in a menacing sneer - it’s fangs in shown in sharp relief. And it’s eyes. It’s eyes were red, glowing as bright as Hell’s own flames.

It pounced on them, but the blonde stood firm, whacking it soundly in the head and making it whimper from the contact. He turned, one arm reaching behind him and maneuvering her with him. The creature shook itself to rights and tried once more. With a little more force as it leaped. The blonde grabbed her arm and dragged her down to duck.

The thing sailed over them and its proximity had her knees trembling. The blonde leapt to his feet and into a fighting stance, situating himself once more between her and the monster. It snarled as it ran back for another attack.

“Stand up quick, and brace your weight against my back,” the gentleman ushered. She felt fatigued but did as told. The blonde swung the umbrella once, twice - parrying with the monster’s clawed hands. He leaned back and sent a booted foot in contact with its midriff. It staggered back. He took the opportunity and flung himself forward, umbrella tip aimed at the creature’s heart.

The point found its mark and the blonde pushed it further in, the creature screeching in pain. Crowley slammed herself against the man’s back to help drive their weapon through its chest. The momentum brought the monster slamming against the alley’s wall and they held it in position. The umbrella was long enough to keep them out of reach from its flailing arms. The cries died out soon enough and the thing’s body gave one final shudder before going still.

Clattering steps sounded nearby, all the noise must have reached the officers in their rounds. Crowley felt herself swathed in warmth and pulled into the embrace of strong, capable arms. She knew very little of the interactions thereafter. She felt numb, yet her consciousness dragged her out enough to hear the words _vampire_ , _dead_ and _safe_.

When next she surfaced from the muddled dregs of her thoughts, she found herself sitting on a comfortable sofa in what looked to be a bookshop. She craned her neck at the impossible stacks of prints. She heard a hum from behind a shelf and the blonde appeared holding a tray of tea and biscuits.

He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back in relief. She may have wished for the horrific encounter to be a dream, but she had hoped the blonde man had not been. “Feeling better?” he asked, taking a seat in an armchair in front of her.

“Yes,” she croaked, and gratefully took the warm drink offered. Feeling suddenly shy, she let her eyes fall to her lap, and to the man’s coat still draped about her. She cried, “Your coat!” The fabrics had specs of red, blood, of course. An inevitable consequence, she knew, but still lamented over.

“It’s alright. I have kept it in tip-top shape this past fifteen years, but I consider it an honorable send off for its services,” he said lightly, amused at her concern.

“Let me clean it. I’m a capable maid. I can salvage it, I swear. Or whatever you wished me to take care of, I’d do.” she clung to the fabric with both hands. “A thank you seems to low for all that’s gone on tonight.”

“If you put it that way,” he smiled at her once more. “Perhaps you can refer someone? I would be needing to hire help soon, the shop’s getting a bit dusty.”

Her heart skipped a beat. She gaped at him and the implications of his words. The man’s - nay, angel’s - eyes twinkled at her expression, knowing full well what he was offering.

“I know a person,” she croaked out, tears streaming from her eyes. “She can start this very minute if you’d be amenable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got ideas of MORE on this. We'll see where it goes. ;)
> 
> You could also read this on my [Tumblr.](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/632727062132703232/day-4-vampire)


End file.
